Sending an e-mail with an image from a mobile phone and the like is being performed.
In many cases, such an e-mail with an image is often desired to be sent to an imaged person in the image. Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-326281 discloses an image distribution server in which an imaged person is specified by an image attached to an e-mail received by a user terminal, and an e-mail with the image is sent to the specified person.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-356985 discloses a camera imaging device in which an image related to a person specified by a user is selected and an e-mail with the selected image is sent to the specified person.
In the example disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-326281, an e-mail is sent to all the persons that were specified by an image attached to an e-mail. Therefore, although it is convenient for a user to automatically determine a destination, an e-mail may be sent to a person whom the user does not want to send to.
In the example disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-356985, all images related to a specified person are attached to an e-mail, and the e-mail is sent. Therefore, although it is convenient for a user to automatically determine attached images, an image that the user does not want to send may be attached to the e-mail and sent.